Lovesick Melody
by XLostxinxWonderlandX314
Summary: The last thing 16-year-old Astoria James needed was for her best friend to become a werewolf. As if school, the lack of family, peer pressure, and being in-love with her other best friend (who was so in love with Lydia Martin) was not enough. Now she has to deal with hunters, werewolfy-mood swings, and of course her the drastic change in her relationship with aforementioned bff.
1. Burning Desire

_**Disclaimer: Pssht, OK Link to Tori's outfits in order of appearance just click my name up top cause they is in my profile. Thanks to Asher Knight for being awesomely awesome. BTW title is a Lana Del Rey song.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Burning Desire**

'_Golly gee, when you turn those heaters on  
Woe is me, gotta put my cheaters on  
Jeepers creepers, where did you get those peepers?  
Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize  
Where did you get those eyes?'_

Astoria James sang out as she danced around her room in a pair of green crochet slipper boots, rainbow knee-high socks, lime green Victoria Secret boy shorts, and an over-sized black t-shirt. She was choosing something to wear for the first day of school tomorrow. She hardly paused her bouncing as the song moved on to 'Blow Your Mind' by Jesse McCartney.

"_I've been watchin' you_

_Can't believe just what I'm seeing_

_You've been watching me_

_Yea baby, better believe it_

_If you wanna dance_

_Here's your chance to make it right_

_If you want romance_

_Baby I'll take you home tonight_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I know exactly what you wanna hear_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna give it to ya_ "

Astoria let out a strangled sound as she turned and saw one her best friends in the doorway. She lived with the McCall's while her single dad served his most recent tour in Afghanistan.

"Holy fucking shit balls," she gasped out hand clutched over her heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack you jerk?" she asked the teen boy who still stood by the door.

"Did you hear that?" Scott McCall asked the girl intensely.

"I mean seriously Scotty…what the frack was that?" Astoria stopped mid-sentence as a thump sound was heard by the two.

"That sound," Scott whispered before he turned and headed downstairs.

"Scott, wait for me," the brunette hissed as she grabbed a gray zip-up hoodie and quickly followed the other teen.

The two crept through the empty house quietly; Scott took the lead with a baseball bat in his hands. After they checked all the rooms the duo made their way to their wraparound porch and gingerly walked around the outside of the house. They heard a rustle from the bushes and inched towards them. All of a sudden a figure appeared before them from the roof and the screaming began. Scott raised the bat in a hitter's position whilst Astoria moved further away.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked when he recognized their best friend.

"You guys weren't answering your phones," the boy responded as if what he had done was the normal response to the situation.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked when he noticed that Scott still held his weapon offensively.

"I thought you were a predator," Scott defended. Stiles scoffed in response while Astoria rolled her eyes. Now that she knew they weren't in any danger she was ready to go and finish what she had begun, especially since she had avoided Stiles since the last weekend.

"Look, I know it's late but you two gotta hear this," Stiles said shifting his eyes to try to see Astoria who was still hidden in the shadows. In his mind he got a flash of '_pale skin and pleasepleaseplease,' _he blinked and it was gone.

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing every officer from the Beacon and even state police," he continued as the girl moved out of the dark and farther away from the boys.

"For what?" she asked, she cursed herself when he focused his attention on her.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles answered before he flipped over. He had just noticed that Astoria was wearing nothing but an opened sweatshirt, a t-shirt, and a pair of lime green underwear; and after getting he got to see what was underneath that, well he didn't want to get too distracted and actually fall off the roof.

"A dead body?" Scott asked oblivious to the tension radiating from his two best friends. He leaned over the railing to see the other boy, the brunette girl turned to look at Scott incredulously. She really wondered about him and his thought process.

"No, a body of water; yes, dumbass a dead body," Stile said as he stood from the ground and leaned on the white wood. He then leaped over the aforementioned wooden railing so that he stood in front of his two best friends.

"You mean…like murdered," Astoria murmured as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"No one knows yet," Stiles shrugged a little, and placed his hands on his hips; he eyed the girl.

"Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties," Stiles spoke as he moved his hands around and then he placed them in his pockets.

"Wait a second, if they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked confused. Astoria nodded and turned to look at Stiles expectantly or well at a point above his shoulder actually.

"That's the best part," Stiles said obviously full of glee but he tried to restrain himself to catch their attention.

"They only found half," he practically sung, he swung his arms around erratically.

"We're going," Stiles said firmly. The other two teens turned and looked at each other in silent contemplation. Astoria just shrugged as if to say 'hey-what-the-hell-we've-done-worse', but mentally groaned knowing she couldn't really get out of going without making Scott suspicious. Scott nodded and then they both turned to face their anxious best friend.

"Alright let's go," Scott said ready to leave. Stiles and Astoria both hesitated a little.

"What?" Scott asked as he looked between the two for an answer, Astoria just sighed.

"Uh, maybe we should wait until Tori puts on some actual clothes," Stiles answered as he sent a pointed glance to the girl's completely bare thighs, he pushed back memories of them wrapped around his waist and _'yesohgodthere'_. Scott looked down confused.

"Where you dressed like that this whole time?" he asked still staring at her legs.

"Uh, yeah," she replied shaking her head.

"Why? Aren't you cold?" he questioned oblivious.

"Scott it's like midnight and I didn't want to be left alone while you investigated some weird and unknown sound. Have you seen horror movies? That would just be asking for me to get killed," the girl huffed.

"Well you should go put something on so we can go," the taller teen ordered. Tori rolled her hazel eyes before she turned to walk back inside. Stiles who had watched the two couldn't help but let his eyes slide down to watch her hips sway as she left. _'Stiles!'_

* * *

**~20 Minutes, a pair of pants, and a sweatshirt later~**

The light blue jeep that belonged to Stiles approached the entrance of the preserve.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as the trio exited the car.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom," Stiles said in response and slapped him on the shoulder.

"He's right Scott, let's enjoy our adventure before practice and homework ruin our lives, of course with our luck it had to be fucking raining," Tori said in support of the teen that led them.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow," Scott said in defense as he stopped in front of the jeep and then followed them. Tori and Stiles rolled their eyes in unison at that but continued to move.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles answered sarcastically as he led the way with the flashlight. Tori shoved him from behind sharply, the taller teen lost his balance and shot her glare; she gave him a pointed glare in return.

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line," Scott said confidently, Tori nodded her head proudly.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles shrugged. This time Tori didn't shove him, she punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the-"

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all asshole," she shot back.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked to change the subject before the other two started to really get into it.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that," Stiles said and cocked his head to the side a little but he continued to lead the trio through the foliage.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles conceded and nodded his head slightly. Tori scoffed and muttered a soft "unbelievable".

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," she snarked as the three started to climb a rather steep hill, Scott panted heavily next her.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," Scott gasped as they reached the top and decided to lean against a tree and take a few pumps of his inhaler. Tori stopped and put a comforting hand on his shoulder; he turned and smiled at her before he moved after the other teen. The two of them saw Stiles dive to the ground and freeze. The duo followed his lead, Tori with more finesse than the other two. She cursed when she realized she was in between them. Stiles turned off the flashlight; he tried and failed to ignore the petite body that pressed against his side. The trio watched as police officers walked around the clearing and marked off a perimeter with yellow tape under floodlights.

"Come on," Stiles said as he scrambled from the ground and took off in a random direction.

"Stiles!" the two exclaimed before they raced after him. Tori, whom was the faster of the two because of Scott's asthma, caught up to the boy in front of them which left Scott behind.

"Stiles!" the two heard which made Stiles stop abruptly. Tori had not expected the move slammed into him and the two of them toppled the ground, Tori softened the blow. The two laid there in shock, before barking made them jump. Stiles and Tori struggled out of the tangle they had been and Tori crawled away and backwards, while Stiles rose to stand in front of her protectively.

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me," the Sheriff said.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked and shielded his face from the other Stilinski's flashlight. Tori stood and moved to stand next to Stiles reluctantly.

"So, do you, uh, listen to all my phone calls?" the Sheriff asked.

"No," Stiles denied, his dad stared at him.

"Well, not the boring ones," he amended. The Sheriff nodded before look to Tori,

"Astoria, does Melissa know you're out here?" he said. Tori shook her head slightly and stared pointedly at her gray Uggs. He sighed and turned his head to scan their surroundings.

"So, where's your other usual partner in crime?" the man asked his son.

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asked as if there was anyone else the Sheriff would ask him about.

"Scott's at home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school," Stiles continued while Tori, who finally looked away from her boots, nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It's just me and Tori. Alone in the woods. Just the two of us. In the woods. Alone," the teen boy continued. Tori kicked him subtly and he stopped talking. His dad looked at the two for the suspiciously before he called out for Scott. After a few minutes of no response or movement form within the shadows of the forest the Sheriff turned his attention back to the duo.

"Well, young man, I'm going to walk the two of you to your car and we…" the Sheriff started as he grabbed Stiles by his jacket collar and started to lead them away.

"… are going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy. Then you're going to drop Astoria back to the McCall's house before driving straight home, and _staying _there. Understand?"

"Loud and clear daddy-o," Stiles said as he was forcefully led towards his jeep. Tori followed behind the Stilinski men dreading the ride home.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Tori mumbled tiredly when Big Blue, her nickname for Stiles' jeep, pulled in front of the McCall's residence. The ride had been full of tension and awkward silence as Stiles tried to figure out how to broach the topic.

"Well, peace" Tori said as she moved to get out of the car.

"Tori wait," he said and grabbed her wrist when she tried to turn and open the door. He saw her tense.

"What?" she asked neutrally.

"Whatdaya mean what? Are we going to talk about this?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" she responded still half turned looking out the window.

"About what happened last weekend?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What about it?"

Stiles spluttered half-formed words blown away by the girl's nonchalance on the subject.

"Uh, maybe because we slept together you know had sex; did the horizontal tango, got it on? Any of that ringing bells in that head of yours?" he said hysterically Tori just shrugged.

"So?'

"So she says. Can you at least look at me?" he asked frustrated. Tori sighed letting go of the door and turned to face the driver. She made sure, however, that she kept her eyes at a point on his nose.

"I meant in the eye," the boy practically growled. The hazel eyed girl steeled herself and raised her eyes to meet his.

"There, looking you in the eye. Are we done here?" she asked raising a brow at him.

"No, not done," Stiles said.

"Do you even remember what happened that night? Like in its entirety?" Tori questioned.

"I remember bits in pieces. Enough to know what I think happened actually happened," he answered keeping the fact that he kept getting flashbacks that revealed more and more as time went on.

"Okay, listen. We were drunk, you were sad and it happened. It was one time and clearly a mistake. We forget it happened, never mention it again, and move on," Tori said forcefully keeping eye contact and pushed the hurt deep down. Stiles looked unsure.

"Please," Tori begged. Stiles looked into her hazel-green eyes and saw something in there that was unfamiliar to him, hidden among the desperation.

"Okay, we'll forget. It'll be like it never happened, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we never mention it again. We don't tell anyone," Tori said firmly. Stiles nodded his consent and Tori let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good night, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Sweet dreams Princess," Stiles teased automatically.

"Don't call me that," the brunette girl retaliated immediately before she moved and opened the door of the truck.

That night Stiles dreamed of what happened that weekend, but when he woke up the only things he could remember were hazel green eyes and the smell of her perfume which still lingered on his sheets.


	2. Reality Horror Movie Come to Life

**Chapter 2**

_ Her back arched as she shifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She shook her head slightly, fingers digging harshly into the skin of his shoulders leaving marks on the pale skin. He exhaled heavily keeping one arm by her head to hold himself up the other traveled down slowly down to grasp her calf. He tugged sharply bringing her leg higher changing the angle. She let out a gasp._

_ "Yes, oh god there! Please," she whimpered when his hips snapped again, hitting that same spot. He ducked his head resting his forehead on her collar bone keeping a steady pace. He closed his eyes letting the sounds of her whimpers and moans wash over him. He moved his head dragging his lips over her soft skin until he reached her pulse. He sucked on the spot harshly leaving behind a dark read mark._

_ "Stiles, please" she moaned feeling her orgasm approaching. He shifted her leg maneuvering it so that it wrapped his upper back, knee resting right below his under arm. He moved so that his hand was where they were connected, fingers slowly inching to where she needed it the most..._

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP**_

Tori gasped as she shot awake. Her hazel eyes darted around the room frantically as realization washed over her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she shivered as the sweat dried on her skin. She was in her room, in her own bed it was the first day of school. She was also ridiculously, and achingly _wet._ She sighed in frustration fighting with the blankets that she was tangled in.

_**BANG!**_

__"Jesus shit-on-a-stick!" Tori gasped and jumped as Scott burst into her room.

"Wakey, wakey!" the boy called.

"I'm up, I'm up," the dark haired girl grumbled finally slipping out of the bed.

"One hour!" Scott said before exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"I mean it!" Scott called. Tori made a face as she went to take a cold shower.

_**~An Hour Later~**_

"Tori, come on let's go!" Scott yelled from his spot by the front door.

"Coming!" she screamed back. He heard thuds and some cursing before her footsteps started. She appeared on the top of the steps struggling with something in her messenger bag.

"Won't you get cold?" the teen boy asked eyeing her flowery shorts, tank top, large slouchy cardigan, and boots. Tori paused by the bottom step and looked down at herself.

"Nope," she responded walking the rest of the way down the steps, opening the front closet door and pulling out a scarf and trench coat.

"Ahhh," Scott nodded in understanding. Tori rolled her eyes and pushed past him and exited the house. Scott grabbed his backpack and followed his friend out of the house. He turned to lock the door but startled when he turned and saw Tori standing right behind him.

"Uh," he let intelligently.

"Want to tell me what time you got in last night? Or how you got home?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I got home around 3 this morning," Scott told her as he maneuvered around her and walked to where his bike was set.

"And I walked home," he continued when she made an unimpressed noise.

"All the way!" she exclaimed watching him settle on to the bike.

"Yes, all the way. And you talk about me," he muttered the last part.

"Ow!" Scott yelped when she punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't be an ass," she told him while she settled herself onto the handle bars.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said laughing and then they were off to school.

They arrived at the school with more than enough time to spare. He stopped near the sidewalk so that Tori could hop off before he pulled into the bike rack. She watched as a familiar Porsche pull into the parking spot next to the rack, almost running Scott over. Tori rolled her eyes and started towards her friend when she saw Jackson Whittemore exit the car and check it before knocking into Scott harshly.

Scott waited for her to catch up with him before they moved to where Stiles was waiting eagerly for them. Tori looked at him suspiciously; she didn't why he was so excited to see them. He was practically vibrating as they approached.

"Well let's see it!" he demanded when they were within hearing distance. Tori's hand automatically went up to her neck, which was still covered by her scarf. Thankfully, neither of the boys caught her slip, instead Stiles was focused on a sheepish looking Scott.

"See what?" Tori questioned when she noticed Scott looking at her nervously.

"The bite of course," Stiles said oblivious to the look panic in Scott's brown eyes.

"You got bitten?" Tori exclaimed.

"Where? How? By what?" she continued looking Scott over.

"In the woods last night, and it was a wolf," Scott explained pulling up his shirt and pulling the bandage away to show a pretty gruesome bite.

"Jesus, Scott! You need to have someone look at that. You might need stiches or it might have had some disease or something," Tori said in concern moving closer to get a better view of it.

"It wasn't a wolf," Stiles said instead.

"No! My mom will kill me if she finds out. It's fine. And what do you mean 'it wasn't a wolf'. I think I know what I saw," Scott said trying to placate Tori and argue with Stiles.

"Impossible there haven't been wolves in California for like 60 years," Stiles informed them matter-of-factly.

"Are we really arguing over what bite Scott instead of over who will be driving him to the hospital?" Tori exclaimed both boys ignored her.

"Well if you don't believe that, then you definitely won't believe that I found the body," Scott informed the other boy smugly.

"No way, are you kidding?" Stiles questioned stopping dead in his tracks.

"I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a week," Scott confessed.

"Oh yes, let's just ignore the concerned best friend here. That's fine," Tori stated following behind the moving pair.

"Tori I promise I'm fine," Scott said ducking his head to have eye contact with her. The girl narrowed her eyes before nodding reluctantly. Scott smiled brightly before turning his attention back to Stiles, who was practically vibrating with excitement.

"This is freakin' awesome. I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that ever happened to this town since…the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia," Stiles said as Lydia and Jennifer Sanders approached them. Outwardly Tori tolled her eyes, but on the inside her heart clenched. She shifted to stand slightly behind Scott to hide from her red haired friend.

. "You look-like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles lamented, stomping a foot on the concrete. Tori forced herself to giggle in response to Stiles' frustration.

"When will you learn?" Tori asked in amusement shaking her head as Stiles suddenly turned and glared at Scott.

"You are the cause of this you know?" Stiles accused.

"Not me," Tori sing-songed while Scott chuckled.

"Dragging me down to your nerd-depths," Stiles continued.

"Uh-huh," Scott hummed as the first bell rang.

"I'm a nerd by association," he said this made Tori laugh out loud and they started to walk inside.

"I've been scarlet nerded by you," Stiles ignored the girl's giggles.

"Yeah, cause you're such a cool kid," Tori said as she walked on Stiles' other side.

"I am!" Stiles exclaimed flailing, the other two just exchanged looks before they rolled their eyes.

"You two are horrible best friends!" the pale boy announced as they walked to their respected lockers. Scott and Stiles scored lockers next to each other while Tori was placed across the hall and a few lockers down.

Tori was so busy sorting out her locker she didn't hear the tall-tale sounds of Lydia's heels approach.

"Where have you been?" Lydia asked causing Tori to jump and gasp in surprise.

"Shit, Lyds I'm getting you a fucking bell for the next gift bearing holiday," Tori told the other girl who was now leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Where were you?" Lydia persisted.

"I was with Scott and Stiles," Tori answered sticking her head back in her locker, missing Lydia's face of distaste.

"Whatever, what's your first class?" the red-head questioned her friend. Tori emerged from her locker with a five-subject notebook and a thick AP text book.

"AP American History," she told the taller girl. "You?"

"Ugh, Danny and I have geometry and Jackson has regular people history," Lydia replied looking at her nails.

"Bummer, I'll see you at lunch, k?" Tori asked closing and locking her locker.

"Whatevs," Lydia replied turning on her heel and strutting down the hall.

"Tori! What do you have first?" Stiles yelled out across the hall causing people to stare and Tori to wince. She quickly made her way towards the boy's lockers.

"Really?" she asked when she was close enough to talk in a normal voice.

"What?" Stiles asked confused Tori shook her head while Scott smirked to himself.

"AP History," she answered,

"We have English," Stiles told her. Tori shrugged and glanced at her phone.

"Gotta go second bell's gonna ring. I'm sitting with Lydia today." Tori informed them as she started walking backwards in the direction she needed to go. Stiles groaned and Scott turned his puppy eyes in her direction.

"Sorry boys, she claimed me first," she responded before turning and hurrying to her first class.

**~End of the Day~**

Tori was switching out the books she needed for homework and grabbing her coat when she noticed an unfamiliar face opening the locker next to hers.

"Hi, you're Allison, right? Allison Argent?" Tori asked taking initiative.

"Uh, hi. Yes," the dark haired girl said turning to face Tori with a smile.

"I'm Astoria James. You sit next to me in Geometry," Tori explained sticking her hand out.

"Right, hi!" Allison greeted shaking the smaller girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Rumor has it you came to us from San Francisco." Tori said with a smile.

"News travels fast," Allison commented drily closing her locker.

"Small town most of us have known each other since pre-school. Some even before that," Tori shrugged. The two were halted from further conversation by Lydia.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" the strawberry blond asked standing next to Tori. Tori smirked in Allison's direction.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison answered.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia said pointing at Allison.

"Well, gee thanks. Nice to see what eleven years means to you," Tori said sarcastically. Before Lydia could comment a teenaged boy appeared slipping an arm around her waist.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey Jackson," she greeted back as he kissed her; Tori smiled at the show of affection.

"Hey, Tori," Jackson greeted when he pulled away.

"Hey Jacks," Tori responded wearily as Lydia gushed over Allison's bracelets; Jackson and her weren't what you called best friends. However, Tori made a face at him behind Lydia's back that caused him to chuckle quietly.

"I saw that," Lydia stated not taking her eyes off Allison's jewelry. Tori stuck her tongue out at the side of Lydia's head in response.

"So there's a party this weekend," Lydia stated abruptly moving to lean against her boyfriend.

"A party?" Allison asked curiously her eyes shifting slightly over Tori's head. Tori turned to see where she was looking and noticed Scott, Stiles and Rebecca "Harley" Harlowe crowded around their lockers. Scott was staring intently at Allison. Tori looked back and forth between them and then grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, Friday night you should come," Tori said inviting the brown eyed girl.

"Uh, I can't, it's family night this Friday. But, thanks for inviting me," Allison said, glancing away again, Tori squinted at her trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson pressed.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked innocently, causing Tori to shake her head rapidly.

"Football, are you joking, the sport here's lacrosse," Jackson explained haughtily.

"We've the state championship for the past three years," Jackson bragged. Tori rolled her eyes. _'There he goes'_ she thought wryly.

Lydia ran a hand through his hair and complimented him proudly. Tori rolled her eyes and sent Allison an apologetic look. Allison smiled prettily in response. Tori turned and when her eyes caught Stiles' drifting ones she made a silly face before quickly turning her attention back to the conversation going on in front of her.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes, you know…if you don't have anywhere else to…" Jackson trailed off.

"Well I was going to-"

"Perfect," Lydia said putting a hand on Allison's arm from her place within Jackson's arms.

"You're coming," Lydia shrugged. The couple moved and Lydia dragged Allison along leaving Tori standing by the locker bank. Tori smirked as Allison glanced back one more time.

"Tori!" Lydia called. Tori turned, caught Scott's eyes, winked before flouncing after the trio of pretty people.

They walked towards the boy's locker room, Tori and Allison moved away to give the couple some privacy to say 'see you later'.

"I'm sorry about them. I know that they're really pushy and come off vain but they mean well…sometimes…deep, deep, _deep, _down inside. Somewhere…I think." Tori said causing Allison to laugh.

"No problem. It's better than being the lonely new girl and going home to start my homework," Allison said.

"Yeah, anything beats that," Tori said smiling.

"Let's go ladies," Lydia said weaseling her way in between and linking her arms with theirs.

The trio of girls made their way through the halls and outside to the field. They climbed onto the bleachers claiming their seats one the higher ones. Tori noticed Scott and Stiles enter the field and watched as Scott's eyes were once again drawn towards Allison. Their eyes met and she sent a small half smile his way. Tori knocked her knee against Allison and wiggled her eyebrows causing the other girl to laugh shyly.

"What?" Lydia asked turning to them.

"Nothing," Tori replied sweetly turning her hazel-green eyes to the players.

She watched as Coach Finstock spoke to Scott, who looked a little confused, and then smacked him on the face before walking away. Scott moved to take the goalie position and Tori groaned quietly. This was not good way to start the season.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia quietly. Tori turned her attention to the other two girls and noticed that they were staring at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia lied. Tori sighed in annoyance.

"Please, Lydia you know exactly who that is. Let's forget that we've been going to school with him since pre-k; how about the fact that I am currently residing in his home," Tori stated sharply sending a pointed look Lydia's way. The other girl sniffed and ignored her while Allison turned her attention to Tori.

"His name is Scott McCall, he's sixteen, he's a Libra, born on October 6th, likes horror movies. No I'm not interested in him and yes he's single," Tori recited. Allison looked at her half in amazement half in amusement.

"We've been best friends since we were three. His mom is my temporary guardian while my dad is away in Iraq," Tori explain.

"Ah, you forgot to say that he's in my English class," Allison said nodding her head. Tori stared at her for moment and then laughed.

"Look at that thirteen years and I'm still learning new things," Tori said turning to look at Scott. She tilted her head as she noticed the look on his face. It was, strange. He looked hopefully at Allison, almost as if he…had heard her interest of him. Then when Coach blew the whistle she saw Scott grab his head in pain. The green eyed girl stood up abruptly pulling Lydia and Allison out of the conversation they had just started.

"What is it?" Allison asked as Lydia hissed for her to _'Sitthefuckdown!'_

"Something's wrong," Tori murmured absently keeping her eyes locked on Scott's figure as she made her way down the bleachers to stand slightly behind Stiles. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her before their attention was pulled away when Scott used his face to catch the lacrosse ball. Tori winced and continued to stand behind the bench as she watched Scott stand back up. She crossed the fingers of the hand that wasn't digging into Stiles' shoulders while pleading under her breath.

"_Come on, come on, come on,"_

She gasped in surprise when he caught the second one. It took Stiles a few seconds but he jerked under her hand and let out an encouragement.

They watched as he did it again and again; cheering a little louder when he kept catching them. Tori's attention was drawn to the group of lacrosse players when she noticed Jackson skip the line.

"Oh shit," she muttered looking between the two. Stiles and Tori held their breath in anticipation as Jackson moved forward and then threw the ball.

"Oh my God!" Tori exclaimed covering her mouth with both hands when Scott caught it.

"Oh my God!" she repeated as everyone started cheering. Stiles jump up and flailed a little.

"That's my friend!" he exclaimed before turning and catching Tori as she launched herself at him in excitement. He twirled her once before she pulled away. He let her go and watched as she climbed the bleachers to join Lydia and Allison in their cheering. He shook his head getting rid of thoughts that skin on skin contact gave him, before turning back to stare at Scott in disbelief.

The rest of the tryouts continued on the same positive note and an hour later the boys were headed back into the locker room.

Tori delivered her goodbyes, telling Lydia she was going to catch a ride home with her boys. She exchanged numbers with Allison and then headed to wait by the door to the boy's locker room.

Twenty minutes later boys started to trickle out in small groups. One boy came out by himself; he had a head of messy curls and walked in a way that said he wanted to avoid attracting attention. He looked up, blue eyes darting around before colliding with hers. She smiled slightly at him, he startled, looked around before tentatively smiling back. This made Tori smile bigger she nodded in greeting but was pulled away from seeing his response when Danny Mahealani and Jackson exited. Danny started towards her and Jackson followed.

"Danny my love!" Tori greeted happily giving the Hawaiian boy a tight hug.

"Hey Tori," Danny greeted back before he let her go.

"So what did you think of practice?" the girl asked causing Jackson to roll his eyes and huff. Tori's hazel eyes slid to glance at Jackson before returning her attention back to what Danny was saying.

"…and I gotta admit your boy has gotten better," Danny finished. Tori grinned proudly at him. Jackson scoffed making her smile slip off her face.

"That wasn't anything but sheer dumb luck," he taller boy stated firmly. Tori cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him challengingly.

"Really? So that had nothing to do with the fact that Scott worked his ass off all summer practicing all hours of the day." Tori said defending her best friend. Jackson glared at the small teenaged girl.

"Whatever, McCall just got lucky but I promise tomorrow will be different," Jackson swore as he looked down at his cell impatiently. Danny just looked at Tori grimacing.

"Not your fault," she muttered as her attention was pulled away when her boys came out of the locker room.

"…and then it was like WHAM! It was beyond amazing, dude!" Stiles' excitable voice reached them. Jackson scoffed again before started down the hall.

"We'll talk later," Danny promised before hurrying after his asshole best friend. Tori turned away to face the other set of best friend.

"Yo, James!" Jackson called causing all three of the trio's eyes to focus on him.

"You can do so much better than these losers," he called out before turning and sauntering his way to the exit.

"Fucking asshole," Tori muttered facing Scott and Stiles.

"Ignore him, you guys are the best," the girl stated seeing the glares the two were sending the empty hallway.

"Well of course we are," Stiles said, being the first to turn away from his glaring.

"So…where to Jeeves?" Tori questioned as the trio walked Scott to pick up his bike so that they could pile into Stiles' Jeep.

"The woods," Scott said apologetically as Tori groaned in tandem.

"Seriously, why? Can't we not and say we did?" she whined.

"No," Scott said unlocking his bike and then wheeled it towards the big, light blue, monstrosity parked not even 30 feet away.

"But whhhyyyyy?" Tori questioned following behind the two boys.

"Because I lost my inhaler," Scott admitted lifting and fitting the bike into Stiles' trunk as the other two entered the vehicle.

"And to find the dead body," Stiles added unhelpfully.

"What?!" Tori shrieked from her position in between them.

"Yeah, he lost his inhaler by the dead body. So we're going to look for both," Stiles informed the girl.

"So let me get this straight. We're going back into the woods where the other half of a dead girl is located, where she was probably hidden by her killer who is definitely still out there, who knows where she's hidden, and will more than likely go back to moved aforementioned body?" Tori asked incredulously.

The boys looked at each other before answering simultaneously.

"Yup,"

"This has got to be the stupidest idea in world. Even stupider than going out to look for the body last night," Tori sighed. She settled in her seat unconsciously leaning away from Stiles and more into Scott.

**~In the Woods~**

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And I can hear, see and smell things that I usually wouldn't be able to," Scott said to the trio as they made their way through a small stream. Tori was perched contently against Scott's back to avoid ruining her boots.

"You can smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked following behind eyeing where Scott's hands where on Tori's thighs to keep her up. Tori leaned her chin on forward so that she could stare at the side of Scott's head.

"Like the three day old mint mojito gum in your jacket pocket," Scott said. Stiles furrowed his brow and stopped in his tracks.

"I don't have any-" Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of gum,

"Huh," Stiles said before shaking it off and putting the gum back into his pocket. Tori

made a disgusted face at that and shook her head. _Boys._

"So all this started with the bite?" Tori asked when Scott finally let her down.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline right before I go into shock or something?" Scott turned to look at them.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this," Stiles said. He looked at Tori and she could already tell that something moronic was going to come out, "It's a specific kind of infection," Scott focused all of his attention on Stiles.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I think it's called…lycanthropy," Stiles said Tori rolled her eyes and continued walking. Scott paled and his eyes grew wide.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked worriedly. Tori shook her head in shame and disbelief.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles answered.

"It's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Once a month?" Scott questioned, not quite getting it.

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles said. Scott furrowed his brow. Stiles let out a playful howl and Scott promptly shoved him.

"Hey! You're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles said holding his hands up. He chuckled as Scott turned to follow Tori.

"Yeah, but there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott cried out. Tori gave Scott a sympathetic look before staring pointedly at the goof.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles cried out, falling behind Scott and Tori as they walked. Stiles growled and made his hands into claws teasingly.

"Obviously he's kidding," Tori said, rolling her eyes at Stiles' antics, "But if you see him in shop class trying to melt all the silver he can find its cause Friday's a full moon," Tori shrugged deciding to give a dig of her own as Scott stopped. He looked down at the ground before he turned and looked around.

"I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler," Scott bent down and started to sift through the leaves. Tori crouched close by to join the search.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said. Tori shivered and moved her head up to look through the trees.

"Well, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks," Scott mumbled. Tori shook her head buy continued to scan the forest. Suddenly a figure appeared standing some distance from them. He was a young man dressed in all black, very attractive in that brooding type of way. Tori stood and took a couple of steps back. She nudged Stiles, who caught sight of the man and forced Scott up.

"What are you doing here?" The man called out as he walked towards the three of them. Tori took a step back, unknowingly getting closer to Stiles; in response Stiles put a hand on her hip and drew her a little bit closer. They didn't answer.

"This is private property." he informed them, eyes serious.

"Ah, sorry, man we didn't know." Stiles finally said shifting back a little and pulling Tori along.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something-but forget it," Scott said joining his friends. The man turned his attention to Tori, cocking his head slightly. Stiles tightened his grip on her waist protectively in response. The man reached into his leather jacket pocket and tossed something at Scott. Scott swiftly caught it and when he opened his hand he saw that it was his inhaler. The man turned and walked back through the forest. Stiles gaped at his retreating back as Tori stepped forward and removed herself from Stiles' grip.

"Alright, I gotta get to work," Scott said after a moment. Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Dude that was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's only a few years older than us," Stiles looked at the empty spot where the older male had stood.

"Derek Hale," Tori murmured quietly as something clicked in her mind. _Curly brown hair, soft green eyes, infectious laughter._

"His family burned to death in that fire like ten years ago, right?" Stiles nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said, twirling his inhaler in his hands.


	3. Internet Killed the Video Star

**Chapter 3**

**Internet Killed the Video Star**

When Tori's alarm went off she laid in her bed silently waiting to see if she heard Scott moving around in his room. Nothing. So waking up early was only a one-time thing.

She groaned as she rolled out of bed in slipped into a sweatshirt and slippers, she then trudged to Scott's room. She knocked hard upon the door.

"Scott, wake up!" she called through the wood. Silence.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if you don't get your ass outta bed," she called raising her voice a little. Still nothing.

"God I hope you're decent," she muttered before swinging the door open wildly and storming into the room.

"Hey, stop dreaming about Allison and…" she trailed off as she realized that Scott's bed was empty. She frantically looked around the room.

"Scott," she called moving to check the bathroom. Empty.

She went back to stand by the door to survey the room. His window was open, bed messy but empty, his room was in its usual messy state; nothing glaringly out of place.

She rushed out of the room and back to hers grabbing her IPhone from where it was charging and going through the contacts list. When Scott's name was highlighted she pressed it and brought the now ringing device up to her ear. It rang and then went to voicemail.

'_Hi this is Scott…'_

She hung up and dialed Stiles.

'_Ring. Ring. Ring.'_

"C'mon, c'mon," Tori urged from her side of the phone line praying that the boy would answer.

"'_Lo,"_ a husky, sleepy voice slurred over the line. Tori shivered and clenched her thighs in automatic response. She had to forcefully push away the memories that were stirred up.

"Is Scott with you?" Tori asked immediately.

"_Wha…Tor?" _Stiles asked confused and obviously still half-asleep.

"Have you spoken to Scott?" Tori pressed ignoring Stiles' confusion.

"_Tori, what the -it's 6:30 in the morning. No, I haven't spoken to Scott. What's going on?" _Stiles asked more aware and notice the panic in the girl's voice.

"He's not here. I went to wake him and his room was empty. He's not answering his phone," Tori explained now pacing her room.

"_Okay, calm down…"_

"Calm down!" Tori exclaimed voice pitched higher than normal.

"Scott's missing!" she continued a little hysterically.

"_Tori…" _Stiles started but Tori's attention was on the thump that she just heard come from Scott's room.

"Wait, shhhh," she hushed. Grabbing the baseball bat from its station in the hallway in between her and Melissa's room. She creeped towards Scott's room with the sound of Stiles' breathing in her ear.

_"Tori,"_

"Shhh, there's someone in Scott's room" Tori hissed.

_"What?!"_

"Stiles I have to put the phone in my pocket now," she continued.

_"No, no Tori get out of there now," _

Tori ignored the boy and put the phone in her pocket and hefted the bat higher before rushing through the yell with a war cry. Luckily she noticed that it was in fact Scott and not a creep and was able decrease the power behind the hit.

"Ow! Tori, what the hell!" Scott exclaimed.

"What the FUCK Scott!" Tori yelled hitting him again.

"Jesus…just, stop hitting me,"

"Where were you…and why are you soaked?"

_"Tori? Tori! Damnit Astoria what's going on?" _a frantic voice filtered through. Tori ripped the phone out of her pocket.

"It's ok Stiles. It was just Scott. I'll fill you in later," Tori said in rush, hanging up before Stiles could say anything else. 15 minutes away Stiles stared at his phone shirt halfway on his body and one shoe on the other in his hand.

"Where were you?"

"I don't know I just woke up in the woods,"

"The woods… Scott how'd you get in the woods?"

"I guess I must have slept walked," Scott answered grabbing clothes from his drawers.

"Scott people don't sleep walk miles away and end up in the woods, okay. I think you should go to the hospital. Just-just to make sure you're okay," Tori pleaded.

"No, no hospitals I'm fine," Scott said firmly.

"Scott you've never slept walk in your life," Tori exclaimed grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" he yelled tugging his arm out of her grip violently. Tori stumbled back in shock. The two friends stared at each other unsurely.

"I-I'm sorry," Scott stuttered out before he rushed into his shower. Tori breathed in shakily and dropped the bat. She brought her hands up and noted how they were shaking. She took a deep breath and stalked out of the room.

A little while later Scott knocked hesitantly on Tori's door. He waited a while before knocking again this time a little firmer.

"Tori we gotta go," Scott called out when she still didn't answer.

"Tori?" he questioned.

"You go ahead Lydia's on her way," Tori answered finally.

"Okay, see you in school?" Scott asked softly.

"Yeah I'll see you," Tori replied back.

**~Later at School~**

Tori had been avoiding Scott and by default Stiles for most of the day. However, instead of going to lunch she went to the library where Stiles was doing research. She sat unnoticed at a corner table an apple, bag of chips, and a water bottle in front of her. Stiles who was seated at the bank of computers looked up temporarily distracted and caught sight of her, nodding her head slightly to whatever it was that filtered through her IPod. He stared at her for a few seconds caught in various thoughts and issues that have been bugging him for a while before he brought himself back to the present and Scott's issues. He shut down the computer and quickly and his way to her.

Tori was listening to 'Boys will be Boys' by Panic! At the Disco not thinking about anything in particular just letting her mind drift and trying to ignore what had happened with Scott this morning. Scott was not a violent person. He was actually really easy going and even tempered, always had been; ever since they were little. She was the one with the short fuse. She was worried about him. Ever since that night in the woods he'd been acting strange and so unlike his usual self. So involved in her thoughts she didn't notice Stiles approaching her table. She jumped and let out a gasp when Stiles dropped his bag onto the table and slumped into the chair across from her. She took out her headphones and glared at the smirking boy.

"That wasn't funny Stiles," she admonished him.

"Sorry," Stiles responded not sounding sorry at all. Tori just sighed.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened this morning?" Stiles asked turning serious.

"Nothing," Tori said.

"Calling me at 6:30 in the morning near hysterical about your missing housemate is not nothing Astoria," Stiles said looking at her in the eye.

"It's not a big deal, really. Apparently Scott was sleep walking last night and ended up in the woods and then in Mr. Perry's pool," Tori said leaving out the argument they had gotten into.

"Sleep walking, Scott has never slept walked in his life," Stiles said confused.

"I know! That's what I told him," Tori agreed.

"He's insistent that he's fine," Tori continued.

The two teens sat there in contemplative silence. Stiles hesitated slightly and Tori zeroed in on him.

"What? What is it?" she questioned.

"I overheard my dad on the phone last night," Stiles informed her.

"And…" Tori coaxed.

"Annd, the fiber analysis came in from LA. They found animal hairs on the body form the woods," he said. Tori waited patiently for him to tell her the results.

"It was a wolf," he said looking at her worriedly.

"Stiles…" Tori trailed off.

"Just think about, like _really_ think about it, okay. All of this strange stuff that's been happening with Scott started after that night. After the bite," Stiles rambled.

"Yeah, but are you really thinking about what you're implying, Stiles? Okay, you're suggesting-" Tori caught herself and looked around before leaning in and whispering the rest of her answer.

"_Lycanthropy,_"

"I know how it sounds but Sherlock always said _'Once you rule out the impossible, whatever remains—however improbable—must be true'_," Stiles replied.

Tori leaned back into her seat and sighed.

"Fuck," she hissed running her hands through her curled hair. She leaned forward resting her head on the table and huffed in frustration.

"Okay, alright. Let's say that it is true, and that I believe you. How the hell are we supposed to convince Scott?" she asked straightening herself.

"Well," Stiles said licking his lips anxiously. Tori got momentarily distracted before forcibly moving her eyes form his mouth to meet his eyes.

"We do it like we've done everything else. We wing it," he replied. Tori shook her head before standing.

"I'll meet you at the field for practice," she told him before collecting her things and turning away. Stiles inhaled sharply when he saw how low the back of her shirt was. His eyes traced down the line of her spine to the swaying of her hips as she walked away.

"Not the time. Focus," he muttered to himself tearing his eyes away. He turned his thoughts back to his research, ignoring the realization that with all that skin from her back showing Tori was obviously not wearing a bra.

_"Focus," _he hissed.

Later, after putting on her jacket and gloves, Tori walked to the lacrosse field. As she stepped out into the crisp September air she scanned the area. She caught sight of her two best friends and started to make her way towards them. Scott left Stiles abruptly as she got closer.

"Did you get to tell him?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"No," Stiles answered. Tori bite her lip and looked at the group of gathered lacrosse players worriedly.

"Shit," she hissed.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Stiles muttered.

Tori shook her head before moving to sit amongst the bleachers. She watched as the team hustled and noticed Scott wave to someone. She turned her attention and saw Allison.

"Allison, hey! Over here!" she called out. The pretty brunette smiled when she caught sight of the shorter girl and moved to join her.

"Hey, Tori," Allison greeted as she took the spot next to her. Tori looked around making sure to make it an exaggerated motion.

"What are you doing?" the taller girl asked laughing.

"I don't see Lydia," Tori said.

"So?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sooo….that means you're here for Scott," Tori teased. Allison smiled and looked away bashfully. Tori laughed at her reaction.

"He asked me to Jackson's party last night," she confided in the hazel eyed girl. This time it was Tori's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean the one you have to miss because of family night?" Tori asked drily. Allison winced.

"Yeah, about that…I totally made family night up," Allison confessed.

"No, you don't say?" Tori questioned sarcastically.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Transparent," Tori said sweetly.

"Shutup," Allison laughed shoving her new friend gently.

"So I'm guessing you said yes?" Tori asked.

"Yup," Allison responded turning to face the field as practice started.

"Good," Tori nodded and joined the dark haired girl in watching the players.

She watched as Scott performed phenomenally and clapped when everyone else did. Her eyes strayed to the player she recognized as Stiles and then back as Coach Finstock called Scott over. She couldn't hear everything that was being said, she did hear when he announced Scott was making first line. She cheered but her gaze strayed back to Stiles who was now staring at her worriedly.

After practice Tori hitched a ride with Stiles to his house so that they could do some more research.

"I told Scott to meet us here when he was finished," Stiles told her as they made their way into his room. They stood there in tense silence as Tori ignored the bed and Stiles kept shifting his attention from her to the bed. Tori huffed before dropping her bag by the desk chair and moving towards the bed. Stiles watched curiously as she took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves putting them on the bed before pulling the hair-tie thing she always has around her wrist and pulling her hair into a missy up-do of some kind. Stiles got a quick look at her pale back before she turned and faced him.

"No, awkwardness," she said firmly taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Right," Stiles stuttered stumbling to his desk and pushing away all of the thoughts of the last time they were alone in this room together.

"Focus," he muttered trying to ignore the breathy sounds she had made that were running through his head.

Tori for her part looked a lot more composed then he as she reached forward snagged her bag and pulled out an old book with 'History of Lycanthropy' printed on the cover.

"Let's get to it," she said pushing away the memories of how he made her feel that night.

**~An Hour Later~**

The duo was interrupted by a knock that made Stiles jump. Tori snorted quietly as Stiles closed his laptop and moved to open the door. Tori shifted in the spot she had curled up in and made her own.

"Get in," Stiles ordered as he opened the door and saw Scott on the other side.

"We've been reading all day-"

"We?" Scott interrupted. Stiles pointed to Tori who was shifting on the bed again. Scott raised his eyebrows but Stiles just kept talking.

"Books, websites, all of this information," he said quickly sitting on his desk chair.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked amused as he stood above his friend.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen to me," Stiles pushed as Scott smiled down at his best friend.

"Is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?" Scott asked tossing his bag onto the bed and taking a seat.

"No, they're still questioning everyone. Even Derek Hale,"

"Oh, that guy we saw in the woods the other day," Scott said.

"Yeah, yes…but that's not the point, okay," Stiles said waving his arms frantically. Tori shifted so that she was sitting next to Scott at the edge of the bed.

"What is the point?" Scott asked now confused. He looked to Tori who just looked pointedly at Stiles.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore," Stiles said calming down.

Scott just looked at him blankly.

"The wolf, Scott," Tori said softly.

"The bite in the woods," Stiles continued.

"We started doing all of this reading," Stiles informed Scott flipping through the printed pages of their research.

"Scott do you know why a wolf howls?" Tori asked quietly. Scott shot her a questioning look.

"To signal to its pack. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal the location to the rest of its pack," Tori explained softly.

"That means if you heard a wolf howling that means there's others nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them,"

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked trying to following with his friends' explanation.

"No, werewolves," Stiles said.

The trio basked in the agitated silence that occurred after that statement. Tori felt Scott tense in anger and moved backwards on the bed away from him.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott exclaimed shooting up form him place on the bed. Tori rose onto her knees and watch the two wearily.

"You guys know I'm picking Allison up in an hour!" Scott continued grabbing his bag. Stiles put his hand on the other boy's chest to stop him.

"We saw you on the field today,"

"Okay, what you did was not only amazing it was impossible, okay," he continued removing his hand.

"Yeah so I made a good shot," Scott muttered. Tori heard something in his voice that wasn't there before. She looked between the two before focusing on Scott. Denial. Scott was in denial.

"Good shot, Scott you made an amazing shot," Stiles insisted stopping him again before he grabbed his bag and put it back on the bed.

"I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. You know people can't just suddenly do that overnight," the shorter boy said trying to convince his friend to listen.

"And there's the vision, your sense of smell," Tori put in.

"You haven't used your inhaler in days Scott," she continued.

"I can't do this now, okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Scott said.

"Tomorrow…No! The full moon's tonight don't you get it!" Stiles exclaimed waving his arms for emphasis.

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it!" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head and say back on his chair.

"We're not trying to ruin anything Scott, we're trying to help you," Tori said softly as she tried to calm him.

"You're cursed now Scott," Stiles said swiveling the chair to look up at him.

"The moon won't just cause you to change physically, you know. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak,"

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explained.

"I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill Stiles," Scott deadpanned.

"You've gotta hear this," Stiles said grabbing the book Tori had been reading earlier and opening to an already dog-eared page.

"The change can be caused by anger or anything that can raise your pulse. Alright and I've never seen anyone raise your pulse the way Allison does," Stiles said loudly standing up and putting the book on his desk.

"You gotta cancel this date," he said firmly. Tori reached into Scott's bag in front of her and passed the phone to Stiles.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling her," Stiles said

"NO, give it to me!" Scott yelled taking Stiles and slamming him against the wall.

"Scott!" Tori screamed scrambling off of the bed and moving towards them. Scott raised his fist as if to punch Stiles and the two boys stared at each other before Scott turned around and threw the desk chair away. Tori jumped and moved away from Scott, leaving the way to the door free.

Everything was silent except for the two boys panting. Scott looked up at Stiles who watched him wearily, then down to the up turned chair, back to Stiles and then to Tori who stood a ways from them arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She stared resolutely away from Scott.

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at the chair.

"I-I gotta go get ready for that party," he continued quietly moving away from Stiles. He grabbed his bag on the way to the door and paused.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again looking at his two best friends before exiting he house.

The two left behind stood in silence, Tori watched as Stiles hit his head on the wall angrily before he moved his gaze to her. He surveyed her picking up on the defensive position she had taken up.

"Hey," he said softly moving from the wall.

"C'mere," he muttered holding his hand out to her. Tori hesitated a moment before walking towards him and stepping into his embrace.

"It's okay," he murmured to her one hand running over her hair the other splayed across her back, thumb running soothingly along her spine.

"What are we going to do?" she asked inhaling.

"We'll figure something out," Stiles replied. Tori nodded against him before stepping away. Stiles let her go easily and turned his attention away from her. He moved to pick up the chair.

"Shit," he swore softly as Tori let out a quiet gasp. There on the back of the chair were claw marks.

"No, no, NO!" Lydia yelled at Tori and Jackson who were moving the speakers.

"That's not where it goes," the red head said. The two placed the thing and turned to glare at her.

"Jesus fuck Lydia does it matter," Jackson muttered before storming inside.

"I give up," Tori said sitting down on a nearby lawn chair and slipping back into her black Jeffery Campbell, a gift from Lydia. Lydia looked between the two of them as if trying to decide to harass. Tori raised an eyebrow and the other girl huffed before stomping inside. Tori listen to the fading sound of her heels disappearing. She finished tying her shoe and sat up.

"Here you go gorgeous," a voice said from besides her making her jump. She turned her head to see Danny standing there with her lace blazer in hand.

"No good outfit is complete without a cute blazer," Danny teased checking out what she was wearing. Hair pulled into a messy ponytail with her bangs braided, light wash boyfriend jeans, white tank top, aforementioned Jeffery Campbells, smoky eye makeup, and of course her black lace blazer.

"Of course," Tori said taking the blazer from his hands and slipping it on.

"How's Lydia been?" Danny asked as he took a seat next to the petite girl.

"A total nightmare," Tori sighed stretching out her legs as she leaned back into the seat. Danny snorted and shook his head.

"So who are you bringing to this shin-dig?" Tori questioned the boy.

"Somone," Danny answered vaguely.

"Oooooh, someone who?" Tori asked perking up in her seat.

"You'll see," Danny answered slyly. Tori looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Nope, not gonna work," Danny said shielding his eyes.

"Dannnyyyyyy," she whined shaking the arm closest to her.

"No, nope. Who are you bringing?" Danny asked changing the subject abruptly.

"No fun," Tori pouted. Danny hummed and looked at her pointedly.

"No one, I'm going stag as usual," Tori answered.

"Really? No setups?" Danny asked referring to Lydia's absolute obsession with getting Tori a boyfriend.

"Nope, she promised not until the third party, at least," Tori answered happily. Danny shook his. Before the two friends could continue they heard a loud noise form inside and then Lydia screeching at Jackson.

"She summons," Tori said drily as the two stood and made their way inside Jackson's spacious house.

**~Hours Later~**

Soon after having calmed Lydia and Jackson enough to finish the last minute touches and set up for party crowds of people started to arrive so Tori lost her three friends to the groups of people.

She stood in a dark corner red solo cup in hand as she watched the writhing bodies that filled the vast space. She bopped her head unconsciously as 'Internet Killed the Video Star' by the Limousines started to play. She smiled as she saw that Alison and Scott were dancing in the middle of the crowd.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her form the side.

"Oh God, m'sorry," a voice slurred. Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of alcohol wafting form the teen boy. She scurried away and cursed him under her breath.

"Fucking Greenburg, he's lucky my cup was empty,"

On her way into the house to get her cup refilled she was stopped when a familiar hand grabbed her arm and tugged her gently to a stop.

"Danny," she said loudly so that the gay boy could hear her over the loud music.

"Tori, this is Mark. Mark this is Tori," Danny said as he introduced the good looking boy next to him.

"Ah, so you're the elusive beau," Tori teased as she shook the boy's hand. The trio stood and spoke casually before something caught Tori's attention. She turned to look at what had caught her peripherals. She saw Scott freak out on Allison and rush into the house.

"Excuse me," she said distracted as she moved away from the couple to follow her best friend and Allison into the house. She saw Stiles ahead and heard him call after their errant friend. As she passed him she grabbed onto his arm and tugged him out after her.

"Tor-what the," Stiles yelped as he stumbled his way after her. The duo arrived outside in time to see Scott peel away in his mom's car leaving a confused Allison behind. Stiles made a beeline for his jeep but Tori slowed and approached Allison.

"Allison?" she said tentatively.

"I don't know what happened," she said immediately.

"Once minute we were okay and having fun the next he's running off. Did I do something wrong?" she asked tearfully. A loud honk made them jump. Tori turned her head to see Stiles gesture erratically from his car. She turned back to face Allison, ignoring the other teen.

"No, nonono," Tori placated immediately and winced when the horn blared again.

"Scott was really excited for this so he probably forgot he had to pick up his mom from her shift at the hospital. It was her car he was driving," Tori explain comfortingly.

_BBBBEEEEEPPPPPPPP!_

"Jesus fuck," Tori cursed quietly.

"Listen it wasn't you and most definitely Scott. Why don't you go find Lydia and enjoy the rest of the night while I go find Scott and kick his ass for you," Tori said in a rushed tone as she moved towards the jeep.

"Tori-"

"I really have to go!" Tori shouted before she turned and rushed into the jeep.

As the duo in the jeep started to drive away Tori turned and saw a familiar lather clad figure exit a sleek black Camaro and approach Allison.


	4. Crawling in the Dark

**Chapter 4**

**Crawling in the Dark**

"Jesus," Tori hissed as Stiles ran his jeep over a particularly nasty pothole. Tori had one hand wrapped around her seatbelt and the other had a white-knuckled grip on the 'Oh shit' bar.

"Uh, Stiles I know you're worried, really but I'd actually like it if we'd get there in one piece," she told him between clenched teeth as he took a sharp turn.

"No time," Stiles rushed out eyes focused on the road.

"There's no telling what Scott could be doing right now," he continued.

"I get it, I do. We're no good to him dead,"

"We're almost there," Stiles answered back ignoring her. The green eyed girl huffed quietly in her seat as the pulled into a screeching stop in front of the McCall residence.

"The car's here," Tori said as the two rushed out of the jeep. When they reach the door Tori scrabbled with the keys for a few seconds before she successfully unlocked it. The duo then raced up the stairs and headed to Scott's room.

The two bang frantically on the door as the called for their friend.

"Scott!" "Scotty!"

The door opened a crack and Stiles tried to force his way in.

"Let us in Scott we can help," he said.

"No…listen you gotta find Allison," Scott replied. Tori rolled her eyes and bang her hand against the door.

"Scott forget Allison, okay? She's fine I saw her get a ride from the party,"

"I think I know who it is," Stiles spluttered in response but was cut off when Scott cried out a name.

"Derek, Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bite me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods," Scott interrupted. Tori stepped away from the door in shock.

"Scott…" she started shakily.

"How sure are you that it's Derek?" she pressed.

"Pretty damn sure,"

"Derek is the one who drove Allison home from the party," Tori whispered softly.

The door is slammed and locked suddenly. Stiles and Tori immediately resume their previous efforts.

"Scott!" the yelled as they pounded on the door.

"Shit," Tori sighed.

"He's gone," she continued and stopped banging. The duo stood there lost before a thought passed through Tori's mind.

"Allison," she muttered.

"What?" Stiles asked and looked at the girl confused.

"Allison," she said louder before she made her way down the stairs Stiles not too far behind.

Stiles drove like a maniac all the way to the house. They scrambled out of the Jeep and made their way up to the door. Stiles knocked loudly on the door and Tori was quick to snatch his hand away.

"Are you crazy," she hissed. Before Stiles could respond the door opened. A tall and intimidating woman, who the duo assumed was Mrs. Argent stood staring at them as Stiles started to ramble nervously. Tori stared at him in disbelief as he continued to speak. Apparently the woman was also fed up and confused with the boy that she turned and interrupted him by calling Allison's name. Tori gave a sigh of happiness when she saw her new friend safe.

Allison made her way down the stairs and took her mom's place at the front door.

"Hey, just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you got home, okay. I text you but I got no response so I had Stiles drive me here," Tori said before Stiles could open his mouth and start his incessant rambling again.

"Well, I'm ok. You're friend Derek gave me a ride," Allison said.

"Good, good," Tori responded absently nodding her head.

"Have you by any chance heard from Scoot?" Stiles asked. Tori elbowed him sharply.

"No," Allison responded subdued.

"Well he's not answering his phone. Probably knows I'll kick his ass for what he did. If he does get in touch with you just let him know we're looking for him," Tori informed the girl. Allison nodded and after saying goodbye the dynamic duo was off.

"What now?" Tori asked as Stiles started to Jeep and drove away.

"Now I drop you back off at the house and I drive around looking for him," Stiles said. Tori shot him an indignant look but before she could start a tirade Stiles spoke.

"Someone has to be there in case he wanders back," Tori nodded her head grudgingly accepting his reasoning. They drove in silence back to the McCall home both keeping their eyes peeled for their friend.

"Call me if you find him," Tori said firmly. Stiles nodded.

"Same," he responded. Tori agreed and left the car to make her way home. After hanging and washing her face she crawled into Scott's bed to wait for him or Stiles' call. She must have fallen asleep cause the sound her of her phone ringing startled her awake

'_They see me strollin'_

_They laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause_

_I'm so white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_All because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with-_

_the gangsters_

_but oh well it's obvious I'm_

_white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!'_

She scrambled around the bed looking for the ringing device. The name Stiles in front of the batman logo appeared on the screen

"'Lo," she panted out.

"Found him" was the only reply. She sighed in relief and slumped against the sheets. She made a noise when he bade her goodbye.

The next Alex was up and dressed bright and early waiting for Lydia to give her a ride to the early morning Lacrosse practice. She sat on the porch waiting for the familiar VW Beetle to appear in the driveway. She sat and twiddled her thumbs idly and sighed tiredly. She closed her eyes for a moment but jumped, startled by the honking of a horn. She opened her eyes to look blearily at the vehicle parked in front of her, impatient strawberry blond and all. She smiled slightly before she stood up from her spot on the floor and grabbed her off-white Fossil bag. She ambled down to the car doing a slight twirl so that her high-maintenance friend could see her whole ensemble. She took stock of her jeans, brown boots and matching vest, blue button up, and green jacket.

"Cute," was the first thing out of Lydia's mouth as Tori entered the car.

"Thanks," Tori responded buckling her seat belt as she took off. The soft sounds of the morning radio played in the background as the duo sat silently for a while.

"So you disappeared pretty early last night," Lydia said in a neutral tone. Tori turned in her seat to look at her strawberry-blond best friend.

"Yeah, something came up," Tori answered after a few beats of silence.

"Really? Cause I heard you ran off with the Sheriff's weird kid," the other girl said blandly. Tori rolled her hazel eyes in response.

"His name is _Stiles_ Lydia, and I didn't run off _with _him. He was my ride and he followed Scott," she explained. Lydia nodded lips pursed.

"That's another thing; McCall ditching someone like Allison at _my_ party. I hope someone was dying," the driver said callously.

"_Lydia_," Tori hissed warningly. The other girl scoffed and shook her hair.

"He forgot he had to pick his mom up from her shift at the hospital," Tori explained defending her dopey friend.

"Whatever, he blew his shot," Lydia dismissed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tori said knowingly as the beetle pulled into the school's parking lot. The two girls turned their focus on a pair of familiar figures not far from where Lydia had parked her car. The two teens seemed to be smiling and happy.

"Guess Allison's a better person than the both of us," Tori commented idly before she exited the car and left Lydia behind to go and find her other two best friends.

Tori stalked through the halls of the high school as she checked the time. It was too late to catch Scott and Stiles before practice but she could watch and wait. She picked the pace and made her way to the lacrosse field and took a seat on the small bleachers. She took out her headphones and stuck them in her ear before she pressed play. 'Crawling in the Dark' by Hoobastank started up as the team took to the field.

She watched as two familiar jerseys took their spots. Number 24 made his way to the line before looking at the stands. When he locked eyes on her figure he waved. She smiled and waved back before focusing on number 11 who was next to go against Jackson. She winced when he slammed against Jackson and fell on his ass. Coach approached and they spoke quietly before Scott ran back to the line and Coach Finstock yelled out something she couldn't here over the heavy music.

She assumed that the whistle was blown because Scott had taken off. He made his way towards Jackson quickly before ramming into him causing Jackson to fall back.

"Shit," Tori muttered ripping out her earbuds and scrambling down the bleachers to take a closer look. She noticed that Jackson had not gotten up but was grasping his right shoulder. She moved her gaze ad noticed Stiles standing over a now kneeling Scott.

"Double shit," she swore before she jogged towards them.

"What's happening?" she asked when she reached them.

"It's happening,"

"Here? Right now?" she hissed getting closer.

"Yes," Scott said between clenched teeth.

"No, nuh-uh. Get him up," Tori ordered. Stiles pulled him up and together they managed to manhandle him into the boy's locker room, none of them noticing that they had passed Derek on their way there.

They trio stumbled into the room and tried to get their floppy-haired friend to stand.

"Get away from me!" he yelled as the two moved away frantically. They ran from their friend Stiles pushing Tori ahead of him. Stiles tripped and flew into the tiny girl forcing them to the floor. The duo turned and watched as Scott jumped on top of the lockers.

"Gogogo," Stiles muttered turning to Tori and pushing her up and away. The momentum pushed her into an open gated cubby she crinkled her nose absently as she felt wet towels before Stiles' hand around her wrist was pulling her out and away. They stumbled around the room some more before ending up back by the entrance Stiles gave her a sharp shove and she ended up in the doorway. She turned and watched as Stiles bumped into the fire extinguisher before he grabbed it.

"Get out of here," he hissed as he fumbled with the big red thing and took a protective stance in front of her. She Scott jumped down from the lockers just as Stiles got the extinguisher to work, letting the foam coat their rabid friend. After a few seconds he stopped and shoved her out the door his body following. He turned so that Tori was against the wall next to the door with him facing her, the fire extinguisher cradled between them. They stood frozen staring at each other with wide eyes before…

"Stiles? Tori?"

Stiles kept her pressed against the wall as he leaned a little to the left so that his was poking into the room.

"What happened?" Scott asked confused as to why he was wet and why Stiles was hiding in the hallway. Stiles must have deemed it safe because he removed the pressure that kept Tori against the wall and walked into the room dropping the extinguisher. Tori followed behind him still a little hesitant.

"You tried to kill us," Stiles panted out as he ripped off his lacrosse gloves.

"Like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising, it's a trigger," he continued as he took a seat next to the new werewolf on the bench. Tori stayed by the door just in case.

"But's that lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed," Scott said.

"Well it's gonna end up a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field," Stiles said.

"You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game," he continued.

"But I'm first line," Scott said.

"Not anymore," Tori said causing the two boys to turn and look at her.

The rest of the day passed as normal as it could possibly be. The trio attended class, Tori sat with Lydia and her group for lunch, and Scott pouted all day about the possibility of not be able to play in the upcoming game. Tori floated through the day not actively avoiding her two male best friends but not exactly seeking them out either. She decided to take some time it had been a really busy week what with the Stiles thing/dead body/werewolf thing. Making a decision Tori decided to walk to the McCall house to have some silent thinking time. She popped her head phones in and put her playlist on shuffle a sardonic smile stole across her face when the lyrics filtered through.

"_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha"_

It took Tori an hour and a half to get to her guardian's home. She opened the and quietly crept up the stairs. Her goal was to make her way into her room whilst avoiding Scott. That idea went to hell when she heard unfamiliar voice coming from Scott's room. She dropped her book bag to the ground silently and picked up the bat that she had returned to the hallway after Scott's sleepwalking incident. She then made her way towards Scott's room as quietly as she could.

"You shifted in front of them!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she heard Scott stutter out his reply.

"If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us," the voices sound clearer now that she was closer to the door. She finally recognized Derek's voice and decided to wait before bursting in there. She leaned against the wall next to the door maintaining slow breathing and the bat in a ready-to-use stance.

"And then it's not just the hunters after us it's everyone,"

"But they didn't see anything I swear," Scott panted pleadingly.

"And they won't, because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself," she heard Derek whisper threateningly. Tori had heard enough she entered the room swinging.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she yelled as she swung. Derek caught the bat mid swing and yanked it out of her hands before throwing it aside. He glared at her menacingly but she held her ground and glared furiously right back.

"Remember what I said Scott," he told Scott before disappearing out of the window. The duo stood in Scott's room trying to calm down bot racing hearts.

"You okay?" Tori asked turning to face Scott who was still pressed against the wall.

"Me? Are you out of you damn mind!" the caramel skinned boy exclaimed. Tori rolled her eyes and braced herself for a lecture.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh? What made you think it was okay to come in here while there was a dangerous werewolf we know nothing about threatening me. Why would you do that?" ranted at her.

"Uh, maybe because he _was_ in fact threatening you? Besides, I had a bat," she replied breezily.

"Yeah, and we saw how well that worked for you," Scott replied pointing to aforementioned bat.

"You know what fine! Next time I'll the creepy serial-killer werewolf threaten your life!" she yelled.

"Better me than you!" Scott answered back. Tori let out a frustrated scream before storming out of his room and into hers; slamming the door loudly.

"Damnit," Scott cursed staring at the open window Derek easily used to get in undetected and then to the hallway where Tori had just stalked out to.


End file.
